Honorary
by Koukaku
Summary: This story is not exactly accurate and I wrote it simply because I love big brother Nightwing. I don't have anything against Batman, but Nightwing taking care of his younger siblings, Jason, Tim, and Damian, is just so cute. I will add more one-shots in the future.
1. Chapter 1 Lonely

**Nightwing is 17 in this story and** **technically should not know Damian, who should still be with Talia. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe that if Dick Grayson is 17, Jason Todd would be 15, Tim Drake would be 13(?), and Damian Wayne should be about 10. Maybe? Something like that.**

* * *

It was a normal evening at Mount Justice. Everyone was sitting on the couches in the living room. Superboy was staring transfixed by the static on the television, Kid Flash and Artemis were arguing, Miss Martian was reading some magazine, Nightwing was typing something on his laptop, and Aqualad was observing.

It had been a relatively quiet day for the members of Young Justice. Everyone looked up when the zeta beam announced a news arrival.

Recognized Robin08.

Everyone turned to give Nightwing questioning looks. Their confusion increased when a young yet proper voice called out, "Father?" Nightwing smirked at their bewildered faces. "In here," he called back. A few moments later a boy about ten appeared in the doorway.

He was wearing a costume very similar to Nightwing's old Robin uniform except this Robin had some green accessories.

Nightwing beckoned him forward. Robin timidly walked over to him and, after Nightwing closed his laptop, he was pulled onto the older boy's lap. Stroking Robin's hair he questioned, "So son," he smiled at the word, "What are you doing here?"

Meanwhile the rest of the team was trying to comprehend the situation. "Agent A is on vacation and Batman is at a meeting," Robin responded. "I missed you," he added quietly.

Nightwing laughed foundly and held the boy closer. Snuggling into his chest Robin closed his eyes and Nightwing ran his fingers through his hair.

The other members of Young Justice continued to stare at Nightwing's son. Nightwing's son. How? Wally was about to ask when the the zeta beam echoed throughout the room making another arrival known.

Recognize Red Robin09.

Nightwing once again responded to the questioning call of "Daddy?" Another boy, not much older than Robin came into the room. The costume was still similar but this one had much more red. Probably what gave him the name Red Robin.

Nightwing didn't even question him when he climbed onto his sholders gripping his hair. Robin seemed to be asleep and did not wake to the new foot now dangling in front of his face.

Red Robin sooned joined his assumed brother in slumber, his head slumped over Nightwing's.

Wally once again attempted to voice the question on everyone's mind when yet another visitor entered.

Recognized Red Hood10

"Dad?" Nightwing smiled. "In the living room," he responded. It was not much of a surprise when the new arrival curled up next to Nightwing with his head on his sholder. He apeared to have a biker jacket over a suit much like Nightwing's except a different disign that was red. He also had a mask.

Once Red Hood seemed to be asleep the team got over their shock. Wally opened his mouth to ask when Nightwing put his finger over his lips in a shushing gesture. Wally continued in a whisper yell. "You have children!"

Nightwing chuckled slightly still running his fingers through Robin's hair lovingly. "Batman adopted Red Robin and Red Hood," he answered softly, "Robin is his biological son, but he rarely is around so I sort of raised them. I'm their father figure I guess."

Everyone was relived. Nightwing was seventeen and shouldn't have children especially ones this old. Artemis and Meg'ann exchanged looks be for aweing simultaneously. Nightwing gave them a weird look before gently shaking Red Hood's sholder.

"Jay? Come on we have to go home." Red Hood murmered something and stood up rubbing his eyes. Nightwing stood up still carrying Robin and Red Robin perched on his sholders.

Red Hood griped the side of his Nightwing costume as the headed for the zeta. He turned at the door to look at his team giving a small salute in farewell. They heard the zeta anounce their departure.

No one spoke for a moment. "That was so cute!" Meg'ann gushed.


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmares

For someone in the hero business nightmares were inevitable, especially for the bat family. Gotham was harsh, there was no other way of putting it.

The Joker blew up a hospital just for the hell of it.

Victor Zsasz murdered countless people because he wanted to.

Ra's al Ghoul condemned millions for the so called 'greater good'.

Chaos thrived in Gotham, controlled only by The Bat and those who worked with him. This, however, was arguable. If a newly orphaned Bruce Wayne had not thirsted for justice as he did, the Joker would not have been able to spread his twisted joy throughout the city. Oswald Cobblepot would still be filthy rich and would have no need to steal. But many others would not be stopped and Gotham would be overcome with madness.

The insanity crept into everyone. Their once pure and innocent personality became tarnished and naivety was viewed as an illusion.

Because of this, Dick Grayson was not very surprised when Jason Todd snuck into his bedroom one night and curled up at his side. Jason had only been Robin for a few weeks and, although he and Dick were not close, he had decided that his new brother was the best person to seek the comfort he had begun to need.

Dick had not minded. In fact, he looked forward to the nights when he could just relax in a comforting atmosphere with someone who understood. And then Jason died. Ripped from the living by the claws of death. Dick was once again alone, but he put on a brave face for the others who looked up to and admired him, for he was the first sidekick.

Timothy Drake was a welcome distraction. Somehow the young genius had discover that his neighbors were the heroes of Gotham, and, after Jason had died, decided to reveal his knowledge of it to them. Soon enough he dawned the mask at night and became the third Robin.

Just as Jason had, Tim found solace in Dicks bed as the elder guided him through nightmares, unaware of how much he was helping Dick as well. At first it was only every once and a while but after his father's demise it became much more common.

Although Damian Wayne was an assassin he was still affected by what Gotham had to offer. After being abandoned by his mother at his apparent father's house, it became quite obvious that he was not trusted. Dick had been welcoming and was the one to convince Damian to stop killing when he went out with them on patrol.

It took him longer to overcome his pride then the others, but eventually he snuck into the first Robin's room. Damian had noticed that Tim was also there and made his way to leave, for Tim did not like him much. He was stopped by Dick and after a warning glance at Tim, he was pulled onto the bed and made comfortable.

When Jason was revived it was heartbreaking for Dick to watch as the anti-hero gunned down Gotham's villains. Bruce, in his Batman suit, had fought the newly dubbed RedHood but Dick just stayed out of the way. Bruce had won and Jason left Gotham, which hurt Dick more than he cared to admit.

And then Darkseid had come to Earth. He had been stopped but not before killing Batman. No one believed it at first, they all said you couldn't kill The Goddamn Batman, it was impossible. Dick had taken up responsibility of Damian and Tim with the help of their butler, Alfred Pennyworth.

The villains could not know that Batman was dead so Dick was forced to become the one thing he had hoped never to be. Batman always needed a Robin, but Dick released that Robin couldn't be someone Batman considered an equal. Tim was forced to alter his costume and title but understood Dick's reasoning and forgave him. Damian Wayne was the forth Robin.

Having heard the rumors, Jason Todd returned to Gotham. After gaining the attention of the heroes while they were on patrol Jason asked his question and was incredibly surprised when the rumor was confirmed. Dick was extremely happy to see his brother again and invited him to come back and live in the manor. After a bit of begging Jason gave in, for it is well known that Dick Grayson has irresistible puppy dog eyes.

Dick was ecstatic that he had all of his brothers back, and even more so that he had gotten Jason to stop killing. While Jason was very grateful to have someone to confide in after have a horrible nightmare of the lazarus pit.

And the bat family continued to live happily together. They were very grateful to Bruce for uniting them, for being together brought them strength to live in a city of darkness.

* * *

 **Yes, I am aware that Bruce did not die at Darkseid's hand. I know that he was sent back in time, but in this fanfic he is dead. I admit to leaving quite a few things out like the Outlaws and Scarlet but I did this on purpose. Also, Stephanie Brown and Cassandra Cain will not take part in any of these one-shots. On another note, this story is not quite how I imagined it to be when I sat down to write. Not as fluffy and lighthearted as it was intended to be.**


End file.
